My Little Hero: Webs Are Magic
by MintySwirls
Summary: Twilight Sparkle finds herself teleported to another world! ANOTHER WORLD! When saved by Spiderman when beaten by goons, He is in for a big suprise. As Twilight struggles to survive in this world, all the while trying to find a way back to her own, could she possibly be gaining a small interest in her hero?...ok...a HUGE interest!
1. Forceful Travel

**A/N: This takes place at any time after Twilight becomes an alicorn, but im thinking it happened AFTER Equestria Girls. I'll be working on this as much as possible, but, this is my second story I've made on FF. Reviews and suggestions are ABSOLUTELY APPRECIATED!**

Normal day for a simple Alicorn, Twilight Sparkle...Or so...she wished...

"Grr! No Derpy! This mail goes to a made named Carrot Top!" She ranted. She had had a frustrating day already...Now the Mailmare, Derpy Hooves, had given her the wrong mail.

"O-Oh...Sorry..." Derpy apologized as she sifted through her mail bag and handed Twilight the correct mail, while taking the other.

Twilight sighed...

"Thank you..." She said, levitating the mail with her magic as she turned and trotted back inside.

She set the mail down on her desk and walked up stairs.

She then groaned as she fell on her face on the bed.

"I wish this day would end!" She exclaimed to herself. "Twilight?...Are you ok?..." Spike asked, noticing Twilight's distress.

"Yes Spike...I'm fine..." Twilight lied. "W-Well...Rarity...asked me if I wanted to help her with this big order, you know, carrying her bags and stuff, she has to be in Trottingham for about a week...and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I went...?" He asked slowly.

Twilight thought for a moment. "That's fine Spike...just be careful..." She said quietly, raising a hoof in the air.

"Yes! Thank you Twilight!" Spike said and packed his things.

Twilight tossed and turned in her bed, feeling like she was lying in a pool of sweat. She finally felt herself drifting off...

_"H-Hello?!...I-Is anypony there?!" Twilight shouted to the never ending darkness...fog surrounded her as she felt shadows were in every corner._

_"Please! Somepony! Help me!" She screamed. Suddenly she was overshadowed by a dark creature, she turned and looked up in horror as it prepared to pounce. She clenched her eyes shut and breathed quickly as she waited for death to be upon her. _

_Her scream echoed around herher_

Twilight woke with a scream and a gasp.

"Gah!...Ungh..." She then groaned. She felt worse then she had yesterday. She sat in bed for a few minutes and thought about her strange nightmare. Eventually she rolled out of bed and clopped down the stairs.

Right when she was about to make herself a Daisy sandwich, the door opened.

"Oh, so sorry to bother you Twilight...I-I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Came the soft sound of Fluttershy's voice.

"Oh no, its fine Fluttershy. What do you need?" Twilight asked, putting on a small smile for her friend.

"Well, you seemed so upset yesterday...and...well...Princess Celestia has arranged for a lunch with you." Fluttershy returned the small smile.

"W-What?!...U-Umm...B-But I'm not even ready! And I'll probably be a few minutes late already!" Twilight exclaimed, already getting sidetracked as she noticed that she had slept in a whole lot since Spike wasn't there.

"Well umm...Bye Twilight..." Fluttershy said and slowly left, not needing for Twilight to return the goodbye.

A little later, a fresh and renewed feeling Twilight Sparkle trotted out of the library. She took a deep breath and felt prepared for anything the day had to throw at her...until her horn started to glow.

"W-What?!..." Twilight gasped as her own horn started dragging her. It dragged her back inside.

"N-No!...C-Celestia...is...that way!..." She exclaimed she she fought her own horn. Suddenly a huge swirl of light filled the room.

"A-A portal?!..." Twilight said to herself as she continued struggling.

_What the hay is a portal like this doing in the library?!_

"O-Oh no...No no!" Twilight shouted in distress as her horn seemed to be magnetized to the portal. She screamed as she was sucked in. Tons of flashing bright lights showed in her eyes as she fell, and she blacked out.

_"Haha! Hey guys! I think we just__ hit the jackpot!" _Said a muffled male voice

_"Sexy little girl lying on the streets?! Now what a normal person do?" _Replied another

_"Beat her and see if she's got any change?" _ A more higher voice responded

_"Exactly!" _Replied a deeper voice.

Twilight groaned and rolled over on her back. The ground felt different...very different from the grassy Ponyville land. This felt hard, and cold. She opened her eyes slightly and saw three or four very blurred figures standing over her.

She opened her eyes wide and gasped.

_N-No!...Humans!...Am I at Canterlot High?!..._

She thought quickly, but denied her question. These...FOUR men, had things she had never seen before. One had a bat, another had a tazer and one even had a gun.

It was dark...really dark.

"Aww Look! Sexy little princess is waken up!" One of the men said tauntingly.

Twilight quickly tried to get up, but one of the men grabbed her hair and covered her mouth. Tears of distress started to form in her eyes

She struggled but was no match for the strong man as he dragged her to her feet. She hadn't even noticed that SHE herself was a human as well...but something was wrong with her clothes and body...

"Give us your money, girl, and we'll let you go." Said the deep voiced man with the Tazer as he turned it on and neared Twilight.

She screamed and kicked, but was muffled by the man's huge hand over her mouth, and her legs were puny against his.

How she wished she could use her magic.

Suddenly a she felt an extremely sharp pain burst through her body. It took her a minute to notice the man had tazed her.

She went limp for a second and just looked at him, seeming to accept defeat...she had no where to go...no way to get out.

"Come on now! You're not dead!" The man exclaimed as he tazed her again, shocking her back to life. She now felt sore and pain on the soft stomach part he keeps shocking. He jabbed her with it one more time for good measure.

"Its funny. Normally I'm not this cruel to women, but something about you just makes me want to beat the living daylight out of you..." He said and tazed her again.

Twilight tried to tell him to stop...he had burnt a hole in her dress and she was now bleeding from spot...

"Come on man! I want a turn!" Said the high voiced man as if he was begging to play with a ball. Twilight could hardly hear him though. All she could really hear was a sharp buzzing in her ear.

She saw the man with the tazer nod and back away.

The strong man who had been holding her hostage like that threw her down forcefully.

"She's all yours." He said and stepped back to watch.

"Hehehe..." The high voiced man snickered. He was the one with the bat and Twilight dreaded to think of what he was going to do to her with it.

Twilight winced as the bat hit her one more time, she opened her eyes slightly.

"L-Look...I-I told you...I don't have any money..." She whined.

"Yeah, you've told us that. And you wasted out time. So we decided to waste yo-" Suddenly, her interrogator disappeared out of no where.

"Leave her alone you goons!" Twilight heard someone shout. She winced as she tried to look up.

"Oh no! Not him!" The tough one shouted in half annoyance, half distress

"Let's skiddadle!" One exclaimed. They tries to run but were all suddenly knocked down and wrapped up in web. Twilight felt like she was fading, but struggled to keep her conciousness.

"Oof!...Curses..." Mumbled one of them.

A sillouette jumped in front of Twilight and picked her up gently in cradle fashion.

"W-Who...Are you?..." Twilight said quietly

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man..." He replied. That was all Twilight heard as she felt like she was flying...she then, lost consciousness


	2. Pieces Fall TogetherSorta

Spider-Man thought seriously on what to do with this girl...she didn't look well, at all

"I'm sure Aunt May wouldn't mind if this girl stayed at our place for a while..." He thought. This girl was, special...he could tell by one of her wounds on her head (you'll see that later XD)

He snuck in his room with the girl still in his arms. He changed and then got back out

He had to make Aunt May think he had found her.

"A-Aunt May! Get some bandages! And a wash cloth! Er...maybe more then one..." Peter exclaimed as he ran inside. The girl was already getting blood on his shirt.

"Oh goodness Peter! Put her on the couch!" Aunt May replied, extremely suprised.

(Timeskip, jsyk)

Twilight woke up groggily. She had woken up a few times and passed out quickly.

"Dear? Can you hear me?!" Said an elderly women.

"G-Haa...Wha..." Twilight tried to reply. She just couldn't get her head straight and she winced.

"Aunt May stop! She needs more rest!" Peter exclaimed. He came in with a wash cloth.

"Here, hurry, change her bandages." He said.

"But thats the third time today..." Aunt May replied.

"She has a head injury." Peter stated. Aunt May took of her bandages.

"Oh goodness...that looks bad..." She turned away to keep from gagging..

Twilight had a big...how you say...hole...in her head...not directly, but near the forehead, and thankfully, it wasn't that deep.

_But that's so weird...nothing those goons had could cause an injury like this...I mean...a bat...a gun...and a tazer...nope...he could have shot her? No, she would probably be dead...plus the hole is a bit to big for a pistol wound...bat to her head?...Bleh...No..._

Peter thought to himself as he dabbed Twilight's for head, soaking up the blood.

Twilight was hardly still conscious as pain was felt all through her body...

She wanted to go back home...she wanted to be with her friends...not to mention she was a little thirsty and starving...

Twilight finally allowed herself to fade back out.

It had been a few days now...Twilight was looking a bit better...

"Miss?...Miss?...Can you hear me?" Aunt May asked once again. She hoped Twilight would be well enough to speak now.

"W-Who...?" Twilight managed to mumble. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at the fuzzy outline of Aunt May, that slowly came into focus. She opened her eyes wider.

"W-Who are you?..." She said and blinked.

"Oh Good! You can speak!" Aunt May said joyfully.

Twilight was a bit confused, she could always speak...she glanced around and tried to get a good look at her surroundings.

"Where am I?!...Who are you?!..." Twilight questioned, a bit afraid. She tried to sit up but winced as an immense pain hit her. She felt a terrible headache.

"My name is May! But you can call me Aunt May." She smiled, liking being called that.

"You're in me and my nephew's apartment." Aunt May clarified.

"Could I ask what you name is?" She then raised and eyebrow.

Twilight looked around quickly again. Aunt May was never a name she had heard...maybe it was best to make up one for herself...

"Umm...I'm...Tammy?...Tammy...Spark?..." Twilight said nervously.

"That's quite a beautiful name Tammy!" Aunt May smiled joyfully. She was trying to make 'Tammy' feel comfortable.

She noticed the nervous look on Twilight's face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh...Umm...I..." Her eyes suddenly started to go out of focus

_What the hay is going on?!_

She thought. She felt as in her horn was _inside _of her head!

She got a massive headache that burned and stung. She fell back on the couch and shook a little, shouting and groaning in immense pain.

"I-Its ok dear! Please calm down!" Aunt May exclaimed.

"M-Make it stop!..." Was all Twilight could say.

"Shhh!..." Aunt May hushed her.

Twilight finally settled down after the pain ceased.

Though she still had tears in her eyes from the pain.

"Is seems you have somehow gotten a...weird bone on the top of your for head, well, it went inside your head. Sort of like a unicorn...which is very weird..." Aunt May stated.

_B-Bone?!...Oh no ...!...No no!...Please Sweet Celestia tell me I didn't get my horn in my for head somehow?!_

Twilight thought in complete distress.

"My nephew, Peter, is at school right now, but he should be here in about a half an hour." Aunt May then changed the subject.

"A-And...umm...How old is he?..." Twilight decided she would stick with the subject ...she couldnt have possibly gotten her horn in her skull right?...

"He is sixteen." Aunt May said proudly.

"O-Oh...I'm...Um...I'm sixteen too." Twilight said, giving a fake smile.

"Oh well! I hope he likes meeting you. He has been waiting for you to wake up since he brought you here about a week ago..." Aunt May replied.

"H-He bought me here?...I was sure that-..." Twilight stopped as she remembered...Your Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man...

He had saved her...so how did someone else find her and bring her here?...

"H-He sounds...Nice..." Twilight then said, about to say Lovely instead of nice...


End file.
